Bajo el Velo
by Haruka Evans
Summary: Los nuevos integrantes de la Orden del Fenix se enredad en cuestiones de su pasado para construir su futuro, secretos y pasiones dormidas en el pasado regresan para atormentarlos y las consecuencias del futuro los arrastran a su perdición


Hi! Haruka Evans reportandose con otra de sus historias archivadas en su usb!! Hii weno esta historia se me ocurrio hace tiempo, pero me acordé de que un personaje creado por mi hace como 3 añios cuando…weno hacia rols con gente xD. Asique aquí se las presento en una de sus facetas! Ojala que les guste D

**CAPITULO I  
a puertas cerradas  
**

ya se cumplian 2 años desde que no se veían, 2 angustiosos años en los cuales lo unico que sabian uno del otro era mediante noticias, noticias que cada dia hablaban sobre una muerte mas, la incertidumbre, estará muerto? Y la otra cara de la moneda: no he visto ni oido mencionar su nombre…que le estara pasando? Estara herido?

No se puede decir que esas dudas fueron respondidas en esa noche, mas si podemos corroborar de que se amaban, y se necesitaban, mas que nunca, que lamentan con arrepentimiento todos los años juntos sin intentarlo, años de bobadas, pensando que "todo a su tiempo" y el tiempo se estaba quedando corto.

Se vieron a lo lejos, una mirada mas tipo nerviosa que ansiosa, los dos, al mismo tiempo, miraron a ambos lados, no habia nadie sospechoso.

Ella dio el primer paso, se acerco a donde estaba el, estaban frente a frente, al fin. Lo unico que hacian era observarse, tratando de decir con los ojos, tratando de mostrar angustia y amor

Ella paso su mano por su rostro, por sus mejillas, sus ojos, sus labios, enredó sus dedos en su cabello, admirandolo

Él, por su parte, la saludó con un beso,  
al principio, se besaban con cariño, con suavidad, degustandose del los labios de cada uno, pensando en que algun dia podran hacer eso libremente, lentamente, disfrutando cada segundo, el, con sus manos situadas en las caderas de la chica y ella sujetandolo por la nuca

Fueron por causas naturales la razon por la cual dejaron de besarse, la necesidad de un poco de aire

ella lo volvio a besar, esta ves con ansia, con pasion, con descontrol, ella mordía su labio superior, el pedia permiso para introducir su lengua, se separaban y enseguida continuaban,

_Con un beso, podemos decir poco, podemos decir mucho, podemos expresar amor, o podemos hacerlo por pura obligación, pero de ese beso, no podemos decir nada, es…Indescriptible_

  
el metio sus manos dentro de su blusa, agarró con fuerza la cintura de la chica, esperanzado de que ese momento no terminara nunca, sujetandola, evitando que se fuera, pegando su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo calidez, pensando que aun tiene una razon para vivir, para combatir

la chica se estremeció ante el contacto, hacia tanto tiempo que no se sentia asi…viva  
la chica empesó a agitarse, el decidio que sus labios ya no eran suficientes,

el, rogando porque no apareciera nadie, la agarró de la mano y la llevó a un lugar que quedada a unas cuadras de allí, cubriendose con su capa negra de mortífago  
dicho lugar solo tenia lo esencial, mejor dicho era una pocilga con una cama con sabanas viejas y una mesita de noche, una botella de whisky y un vaso de plástico

Ella no parecio sorprenderse del estilo de vida del chico, solo le quitó la capa y lo beso con cariño, con esa cosa que últimamente estaba como que en peligro de extinción, esa cosa llamada amor.

el se sonrojó debido al lugarcito en cual estaban, mas su boca no producia sonido, ella sonrio, solo verle era lo que ella necesitaba, él es el aire que ella necesitaba respirar

ella se sentó en la cama, cojio el vaso de whisky y se tomó un trago, el se quitó la capa e hizo lo mismo, viejas costumbres.

El se acercó rapidamente a ella, a su boca, ella le quitó la camisa, besandolo como la primera ves, con ansia, lo acosto en la cama y se puso encima de él, viendo lo desarrollado que estaba su cuerpo y viendo las cortadas y heridas que tenia en el pecho y los costados.

Ella se sorprendió, el puso sus manos atrás de su nuca y giró su cabeza a la derecha, dando la impresión de que no queria hablar de aquello, ella desistió y buscó sus labios, el le desabrocho la correa que ella cargaba, pasó su manos por su cintura, por la suave piel de la mujer que en ese momento estaba desvistiendo, ella soltó una lagrima, el se la secó con la yema de sus dedos y le sonrió, esa noche no habria interrupciones

el atacó su cuello, ella solo disfrutaba, el mordisqueaba y besaba su cuello, con gentileza y con pasión, ella solo suspiraba, el acaricio el lobulo de su oreja y ella solto un gemido, y asi siguió el por toda esa zona. Ella volvio a buscar los labios del chico y el empesó a acariciar el pecho de la chica, la miró una ves mas, y le quitó el sujetador.

El cuerpo de la chica era como un templo, sus curvas, su piel suave, los mechones de cabello sudado que caia en su cara, el tiro el sujetador y empeso a acariciar los senos de la chica, los pezones de ella se pusieron erectos y el empeso a agarrarlos en su mano, a apretujarlos con delicadeza, a besarlos con dulzura, a mordisquearlos con encanto, ella solto otro par mas de gemidos, enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del chico, disfrutando de la caricia

el siguió su camino hacia su abdomen y el ombligo, volvio a sus senos y regreso a su ombligo, ubico sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de la chica, que estaba totalmente encorvada. Ella se descontrolo y lo volvio a acostar, a besar, le desabrochó el pantalón y de un hechizo se los quitó, ella se puso de pie y se quitó el pantalón y las bragas, alli estaba ella, desnudandose ante el, en ese pekeñisimo lugar, el se levanto y la agarró a besos, la levantó en sus caderas y la beso con descontrol, con pasion, jugando con la lengua bailarina y coqueta de ella, aquello le volvia loco.

el la arrecosto en la cama, sus genitales apenas rozandose debido a que existia otra pieza que estorbaba, el boxer del chico. Ella se los quito de un hechizo, tomo en su mano el miembro erecto de el y lo acaricio, después mordisqueo el lobulo de la oreja del chico y el grito con voz ronca el nombre de ella. El volvio a ponerse encima y metio sus dedos en la clítoris de la chica, y checando que tan húmeda estaba. Ella se movia y retorcia del placer mientras ella estaba en el paraiso, en el climax

ella gemia y gemia, el sonreia complacido, después de devolverla a la tierra, el abrio sus piernas y empeso a rozar, solo rozar su miembro con los genitales de ella, ella, por su parte, en el extasis, pedia mas. El finalmente la complació e introdujo su miembro en la vagina de la chica, el aumento la velocidad, empeso a embestirla una y otra ves, el dejo su miembro quieto, totalmente quieto, adentro de ella, y ella alcanzo el primer orgasmo…el segundo…el tercero, gemia el nombre de el, el la complacia, en ese vaiven de sus caderas, ella le rasguñaba la espalda, se agarraba de las sabanas, y el, para torturarla, puso los brazos de la chica hacia arriba, y esta se retorcia mas y mas mientras el la embestia. Ella alcanzo el cuarto y el quinto orgasmo, el le besó y ella ahogo sus gemidos, eso la llevo al cielo y al infierno, al paraiso, al sexto orgasmo.

Asi es, a hermione le estaban haciendo el amor.

Ella ya habia olvidado lo placentero que era sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, amandola, haciendola mujer, haciendola suya y el recordo lo que era estar dentro de ella, sintiendola y haciendola su mujer

El finalmente salio de ella y se acosto a su derecha, sudados, desnudos, húmedos, agarrados de la mano, sus pulsos acelerados, su pecho subiendo y bajando.

se miraron, el miro el cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante y ella sonrio. No se habian dicho nada durante el tiempo que se vieron, el le dijo _Te Amo_  
permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, ella se arrecosto en el pecho de chico y dijo_ yo tambien te amo Ron_

y eso era todo lo que tenian que saber, eso era lo unico que necesitaban, escucharlo, eso era lo unico que tenian que decir, y en ese lugarcito, en ese cuartito hicieron el amor, mas bien, el lugar no importaba, lo unico que importaba allí es que pasaron la noche juntos, que se amaron, que no fue solo sexo, que se convirtieron en uno

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yo se quien eres- dijo una chica pelinegra de curvas peligrosas

De que hablas Pansy-respondí amargado-

Conmigo no tienes que fingir Weasley-respondí- Yo se que eres un espia de la orden. Milagro que no te han atrapado…, pero lo que no entiendo es…Por qué? Por que tu? Para que?

O.o..como te enteraste?- dije atónito-

Oh eso es lo de menos bebe, lo que si te puedo decir es que solo lo sé yo-respondio la pelinegra- Pero soy yo aquí la que hago las preguntas pelirrojo. Y aun no me has respondido? Por que aceptar una misión suicida como esta? De entrar a la boca del lobo..?  
- se me vino a la mente el rostro de Hermione…-

Ohh…what the f…Todo esto por la sangre sucia?- respondio pansy

HEY! Quien te crees tu para hurgar en mi mente?-dije acercándomele furioso- quien te crees tu para llamarle sangre sucia!! Lamezuelas de cuarta

Uhhh que miedo- dijo la chica de forma altanera- lamezuelas yo? Y entonces quien eres tu entonces? Toda la vida alado de cara rajada, sufriendo por la rata de biblioteca esa, siendo el segundo en todo, hasta en tu propia familia, a pesar de tus molestos hermanos, y aun así, arriesgandolo todo, tu vida, poniendolos a ellos antes que a ti mismo, amor? Si claro…amor ciego por que te apuesto mil galeones a que ellos estan pensando en su proximo viaje turistico juntos y tu aquí arriesgandote- le encaré-

O0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0o0oo0oo0oo0oo0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0oo00oooo0

PUM!  
Blaisse! Que demonios haces aquí! largate! Largate!- decia una histerica pelirroja-

Pero Ginny…-dijo un chico de ojos verdes penetrantes y piel morena-

ginny nada! Para tu soy Weasley! Y próximamente Potter!

de tan solo oir su nombre salir de su boca me provocaba unas ganas unicas de matarlo-pensó el ex slytherin

Ginny! Dame una oportunidad…por que no puedes olvidarlo? Ya han pasado mas de 2 años Gin- dijo un Blaisse arrepentido

Oportunidad? Pues ahora estoy con harry no comprendes? Me-voy-a-casar-con-Harry- respondio la unica mujer de los Weasley

OH por favor cuantas veces me vas a sacar la carta de Potter?! Por que no aceptas de que todo esto es un arrebato!! Por despecho!-dijo Blaisse Zabinni agarrandole el brazo- sé que aun existo y que me piensas!! Deja de negarlo pelirroja testaruda!

pues no!-gritó ginny- y que bueno que te duele! Pues no!! No te amo, no te pienso, te odio entiendes! Ahora ya largate antes de que llame a los aurores que por cierto entre ellos esta MI prometido!--agarré el movil y dije-- necesito a 5 aurores en mi oficina ya!

en esos segundos siguientes, blaisse sujetó por la cintura a Ginny y le robó un beso, ella al principio se negó pero después se dejo llevar, y rapidamente se convirtió en un baile de lenguas coquetas

oí las pisadas de personas acercandose- pensó blaisse

Adios- le susurró a la pelirroja y el joven desapareció sin dejarle una notita adentro de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Una chica bien proporcionada,de piel morena y ojos verdes entro a la oficina de la pelirroja

Ginny…te oi gritar…con quien hablabas?-preguntó la chica

ohh..nada nada ya ves que todo este trabajo me tiene como loca, no te preocupes Cris.

_Cristina Lilianne Evans Snape era una chica que tenia tiempo trabajando en el ministerio, era 2 años mayor que Ginny, 23 años, y pocas personas saben su segundo apellido, ejem, bueno, ahí bastantes secretos en los apellidos de esta chica y su origen…pero todo a su tiempo._

que paso amor?- Harry Potter entró a la oficina de la pelirroja-

Ah..es que pensé haber visto una persona con una capa sospechosa y me asusté…-mintio la pelirroja-

que hay harry-saludó Cris- bueno me retiro-dije cojiendo unos papeles

Jumm…-mascullo la joven Cris por lo bajo al salir-

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blaisse se apareció en el callejón knocturn, pensando en el sabor de los labios de la chica que recien acababa de besar.

-le miré con una mirada suicida-

si?- dijo blaisse

-que raioz te pasa? Te apareces donde la Wesley y te le declaras, arriesgando todo, por poco y te descubren sabes!- le reclamó la chica-

-ah eso, deja de preocuparte y metete en tus asuntos- respondio blaisse

-hey!! No me hables asi!-exclamo la chica- cuantas veces te tengo que decir que ya no le importas a ella? Cuantas veces te vas a humillar ante ella?

-Pues no parecia que pensara eso cuando nos besamos- respondio el mortífago-

-Como te atreves!!como te atreves!!! No me tienes respeto! Decirmelo en mi cara como si yo fuera cualquier persona blaisse!-exclamo la chica, histerica-

-ay deja de hacerte, bien sabes que todo esto fue arreglado, para lo unico que me sirves es para saciarme las ganitas Ok? Ahora si ya largate- respondio blaisse con desdén

-cruccio!-gritó la chica- soy tu prometida! No me hables como si fuera parkinson!!  
CRUCCIO-volvio a gritar la chica- ella pagará oiste? Pagará de la peor manera!

NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLE DAÑO!-me levanté, a pesar del dolor-

y si no QUE AH? QUE! BLAISSE!! Me mataras?-respondio la chica

PUES SI TENGO QUE HACERLO SI! TE MATARIA UNA Y OTRA VES POR ELLA Y NO ME ARREPENTIRIA CRISTINA!- le gritó blaisse

-la chica retiró la maldición- púdrete Blaise púdrete- dijo la chica al punto del llorar y entre la neblina desapareció-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000OOOOOOO000O

Blaisse no llegaba a su casa, se iba muy temprano y regresaba al dia siguiente, cada dia el estaba mas ausente, pero misteriosamente siempre que entraba a la oficina de Ginny, la veia desconcentrada, o con algun rastro del ojiverde, y no precisamente de Harry. La gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando Ginny Weasley le dijo "no me pases llamadas Cris". Unas horas después, Cristina entro a la habitación, los tortolos ni se dieron cuenta, alli estaba una peliroja y un ojiverde de piel morena tocandose y besandose encima del escritorio. Un datito: el ojiverde no tenia una cicatriz en forma de rayo ni estuvo en la casa de Godric Gryffindor.

La chica se quedó toda la noche trabajando, haciendo todo lo que se le ocurriera, sin embargo, no podia quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

Cristina desistió, ya habia adelantado trabajo para las proximas 2 semanas  
Fantastico-penso la joven- ahora que raioz voy a hacer los proximos dias?!

Cristina explotó y lagrimas empesaron a rodear su rostro

A la salida, se encontró a Harry Potter poniendose la túnica.

-Hola Cris, que tal? Si te has quedado hasta tarde hoy-saludó jovialmente el joven-

-Ah, Hola Harry, y Ginny?-le pregunte inocentemente-

-ah…Ginny…pues ella ah estado un poco ausente, es que…Hermione se siente algo sola y se ha quedado en la casa de ella a acompañarle unos dias, ademas el trabajo y eso de que Bill esta mal, la tiene algo estresada, necesita una amiga y no un novio por el momento hehe.

-Ah- "pobre Harry, me da tanta lastima…pero…seria mucho mejor para el si conociera la clase de arpia rhrmrh digo, novia que tiene"-pensé-  
Rapidamente esa escena se volvio a posar en mi mente, sacudi mi cabeza para sacarmela de la cabeza pero no pude…

-Cris? Cris? Cristina te pasa algo?-me decia Harry-

-Oh Harry…estoy pasando por un mal momento-respondi secandome las secas lagrimas-pero no quisiera agobiarte con mis problemas, ve a casa, te ves cansado- le dije-

-Para nada, ademas estoy viviendo solo, nadie me espera, que tal si vamos a un Pub a conversar?-me respondió, tan inocente, tan honesto-

-eso seria…grandioso, gracias Harry

Salimos del ministerio y caminamos por el área muggle de Londres.

-Por ahí escuche que tienes cierto vinculo con lo muggle, eres nacida de muggles?-me preguntó

-no, meztiza, y si, se varias cosas muggles, tu tambien verdad? Oh no me digas que nunca quisiste escaparte a los 17 a vagar por ahí y descubrir el mundo como si fueras mayor de edad?

-hehe pues yo si esperé a los 18. la vida nocturna en Londres es tan diferente a la de nuestro mundo, ahí un area calmada y otra totalmente desenfrenada!- me contesto con risas-

-Pues si-le respondí-

-bueno que te parece si por esta noche nos alejamos de nuestro mundo y entramos a un Pub Muggle?

-me parece una muy buena idea-le respondi con entusiasmo- haber. Ven sígueme.  
Agarré a Harry de la mano y cojimos un taxi. Llegamos a un buen lugar llamado –Mood-

Cuando entramos, era una atmosfera totalmente diferente. Le dije que me siguiera y nos dirijimos a un lugar mas calmado.

nos sentamos en la barra. Me quité mi túnica y Harry hizo lo mismo.

-Ahora si dime, porque llorabas?-me preguntó-

-bar tender. Un vodka para mi y para mi amigo-le dije al hombre de la barra-Gracias.

-Oh Harry… hey, tipo del bar. Otro para mi

-embriagarte no solucionará nada Cris, sabes que puedes confiar en mi- me dijo en tono comprensivo-

-Harry…-mis ojos se aguaron- oh soy tan debil

-habla Cris! Desahógate!-me zarandeó-

-sabes no mucha gente lo sabe, pero yo estaba saliendo con un chico-empesé a contarle- esto, hoy, a la hora del almuerzo, no vi con otra mujer

-ohh…que hombre tan idiota-me consoló-

-si verdad!-mas lágrimas corrieron por mi rostro- que estúpido! Teniamos 4 frikines años juntos Harry!! Cuatro años!

- Harry me abrazó y yo me aferré a el-

-Harry yo le amo…nunca se lo dije pero el debio haberse dado cuenta!! el fue…mi primera ves-dije algo apenada- fue el primero

-Cristina Cristina, el…el es un idiota, insensato sin escrúpulos que no se merece ninguna de tus lágrimas y no mereció tocar tu piel-me dijo, me consoló y trato de comprenderme-

-Gracias, Harry, de verdad-me separé de él-

-Sabes, estoy seguro de que a Ginny no le importaria que te quedaras unos dias en mi apartamento, que te parece?-me preguntó-

-Wuao Harry, de verdad?-le miré incrédula-

**  
****-**claro claro, pero estoy cansado, que tal si duermes en mi apartamento y mañana en la tarde vamos por tus cosas?

-de verdad? Gracias Harry, por todo- le dije-

-bueno bueno ya son las 12 y ahí que madrugar

Harry me agarró de la mano y nos aparecimos en un acojedor lugar de dos pisos.

-que linda- le dije

-lo decoró Ginny y Herms )-me respondio

-oh que ganas de quitarme esta ropa- bostezé- me quite la tunica y la camisa de botones, después cai en cuenta.

-Oh…hehe, no tengo nada para dormir…

-te prestaré una de mis camisas de los Chudley, te cubriran lo necesario- me contestó-

Harry subio las escaleras y yo le seguí.

-mira ahí 2 habitaciones, la mia y la de Ginny y otra que usaban ro…Hermione, Hermione. Ya sabes por si acaso.

-claro claro "ron…uhmm…el es mortifago…oh…tenemos a un espia de la Orden en el cuartel…"-pensé-

-puedes dormir con esto verdaD?-me preguntó-

ya veremos. Entré a la habitación, me quite la ropa y me puse la grande franela: me cubria totalmente los brazos y me llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas

-perfecto- le mostré-

-esta algo corto no crees?- me dijo-

-si pero…no creo que encuentres mas grande que esta, no eres tan gordo Harry hehe

- ) bueno, wenas noches, oye…no te importaria ser mi despertador verdad?

-claro que no Harry, tranquilo yo te despierto. Adios.

Y esas dos puertas se cerraron. Y muchas otras puertas se cerraron: Harry cerró su puerta y se durmió pensando en Ginny; Cristina cerró su puerta y visualizó su plan comenzar; la puerta de Ron Weasley se cerró y se durmió pensando en su familia, en que todo eso lo hacia por ellos; Hermione Granger cerró su puerta y se durmió pensando en aquel pelirrojo, en los peligros, en las fallas, en los planes de la orden, en que todo pasara como se calculó; la puerta de Ginny Weasley se cerró entre besos y pasiones despertadas por cierto slytherin al que ella nunca olvidará y que volvio para enredar su mundo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**hi!!otra historia de parejitas raras xD. Seh…yo y mi bar tender, xD.  
esta historia tiene varias cosas ocultas! Los veo en unos dias con el proximo cap!**

hoy empesé como a las 10 y ya son las 12:10 am ) hehe  
se les kiere!

DEJEN

R  
e  
v  
i  
e  
w  
s

)


End file.
